The instant invention relates generally to toothbrush accessories and more specifically it relates to a toothbrush cleaning system.
Numerous toothbrush accessories have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used in tooth care to facilitate more effective and convenient care of the teeth and gums. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,827,551 to Maser et al.; 4,995,509 to Kornfeind and Des. 266,117 to Oberheim all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.